All Good Things
by BonesBird
Summary: Even with the horror they face, there is still plenty of love in the BAU, the team take time focusing on the good in their lives and in the team Votch and Morcia... as ever
1. Hotch

**Title: All Good Things…  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Even with the horror they face, there is still plenty of love in the BAU, the team take time focusing on the good in their lives and in the team  
****Characters: Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, Freya, Devin, Veronica.  
'****Ships: Votch + Morcia**

**Right, still haven't gotten round to writing a background fic for the three AU characters, blame Paige, Devin and Drew LOL… I will do it.**

**This is gonna be a 5 chap fic, and is going to focus on the thoughts of five members of the team, I'm just gonna write until my muse stops… hopefully at a place I can end this unlike my Bones one… which muse will probably go back to when I've gotten all these CriMi fics out. I blame the fact there is still 27 days of the Bones hiatus left.**

**In this chapter, Hotch reflects on his family, and his friends, and realises how linked his life is with the BAU and the people he spends so much time with.**

* * *

Hotch hated days like these. The office was quiet. These were generally the days that he would tell the team to clock off early, spend time out in the real world with other people. He knew most of the team would. They'd go on dates, spend time with friends. He didn't, though, He would stay and review cases, he'd review the written profiles the team had put together. Then he'd collect Jack and go home just before bedtime. That had not been the case since Veronica had entered his life.

Veronica had entered in a whirlwind that had taken him by surprise. The perky and pretty 28-year-old had been the first new recruit foistered on the team when the FBI had instructed them to expand the team 6-months ago. She'd been a recent academy grad, and had caught the eyes of several high ranking agents in the FBI. She had gotten into the swing of things quickly on here first case, and had been superb at helping Devin and then Freya adjust to the life of the BAU. She had gotten close with most of the team. Shortly after her first case they had begun talking about how they felt together, and a couple of months after she started they had made the decision to give a relationship a try. 4 months on and they were happy with keeping it off the job.

Strauss had made it clear to both he and Veronica that if their relationship interfered with their duties she would not hesitate to transfer Veronica to another team. From that they had learned to keep what they did away from the office and purely off case. Hotch had tried to explain to her that Strauss hated everyone, the only reason he and Garcia got away with what they did was because Strauss knew he was the best person to lead the team, and she was terrified at what Cyber-Smart Garcia could do if she moved her. He wondered if that's why Strauss called Garcia and Morgan into her "couples meeting" at least once a month. The thought of her head exploding if she found out Morgan and Garcia were a couple now made him smile. They had somehow managed to get through their monthly meeting without tipping her off.

He watched as Prentiss, JJ, Reid, Devin and Freya discussed something. Whatever they were talking about had JJ excited. He was sure it was plans for a team-building day of some sort while they were in Quantico. They tried to make time for a day where the team had no murder on their minds, for them to just be together as friends. It was vital to the job that the did, if they weren't friends, they wouldn't be able to trust and depend on each other the way that they did. Normally they would bring Henry and Jack, sometimes Will would come along too. It gave the team a chance to be together. It had been almost a month since the last one. Which had been a picnic in a local park. It had been a very silly day, but that had just strengthened the bond within the team.

He opened the door and headed out into the bullpen as Morgan, Garcia and Veronica headed out, they stood together in the middle while listening to JJ's plan. Even Rossi had joined in by the end of the explanation. A team meal and movie night did sound like fun. They planned it for the next night, and Rossi volunteered his place for the gathering. Hotch made a note to ask Jessica to watch Jack. JJ had said that only the team was allowed, so Henry would stay home with Will.

Hotch was proud he had found his team. They had become his family.

* * *

**So, quite clearly, Hotch is chapter one. I'm going to do a chapter of other points of view on this day. A Vee, a Garcia, a Morgan, and a JJ.**

**By the way, congrats to my bro who became a daddy for the first time today. I actually wrote this while being text from the hosp, so in real time, the baby isn't here yet. I'm sat at home waiting for news while tweeting and writing… Yey!!! By the time I post this, the baby will be here!**

**I'm editing this for 2 main reasons... I got Vee's age wrong! and I now know how long it will be.**


	2. Vee

**Title: All Good Things…  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Even with the horror they face, there is still plenty of love in the BAU, the team take time focusing on the good in their lives and in the team  
****Characters: Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, Freya, Devin, Veronica.  
'****Ships: Votch + Morcia**

**Rightio… Chapter 2. This is gonna be Veronica's side to the last chapter. Going out to Paigey-poo who not only is the REAL Veronica... but is also an awesome person and my "Dharma and Greg" watching buddy!**

* * *

Veronica hadn't felt this settled in a long time. She hadn't been this settled at high school. She certainly hadn't been this settled at college. She'd been pretty settled at the FBI academy, but nothing compared to how she was now. Now she knew that she had hit the jackpot for contentment in her life. She had a wonderful boyfriend, who had a son who adored her, she had reconnected with an old friend, and made some amazing new friends.

As she sat in Garcia's office, watching the tech-genius work her way through a pile of requests higher than the stack of paperwork Vee had brought down with her and was now ignoring. Morgan was similarly placed on Garcia's right, scribbling away at his own paperwork. She thought the two made a cute couple. Her first 5 months here they had tried to deny that what they had was real, they'd been denying it the best part of 6 years from what Vee understood.

When she had been offered a place at the BAU she jumped at the chance. Those guys were semi-famous in the policing community, she had heard all sorts from her fellow students and from some of the tutors about how it was working with the BAU, but she hadn't listened, and she was glad she hadn't. The team was fantastic. She had reconnected with Devin, whom she had known at high school, and had made great friends in Garcia and Freya.

Aaron Hotchner was another reason she enjoyed the BAU so much. Their unit chief was quiet, stoic, caring and intuitive on the job. In private, when it was just the two of them and Jack, he was funny, sometimes childish, considerate and loving. It had taken her 3 months to full break down his walls, but she knew him, and she knew who he was.

She had been terrified of Chief Strauss when she had arrived, even more terrified after the meetings she had to attend after it became known about her relationship with Hotch. She had been insecure as well, as at first it looked to her as only Hotch and Garcia could do nothing to her. Hotch had told her that Strauss had always had problems with him, and Garcia had told her that the only reason Strauss let her do what she wanted was because Strauss was terrified of her "technical prowess".

Vee only nodded and followed Garcia and Morgan when they got a text from JJ asking to go to the bullpen. When she walked through the door she smiled at Hotch, who was walking down from his office, she stood beside Freya and Devin while JJ gave her plan for a team building night. A movie night and a meal. Rossi volunteered to use his place, as it was more than big enough for the team. JJ recommended a team only night, meaning Jack, Will and Henry would all stay home.

Vee nodded her agreement to the plan, and winked at Garcia, the two had regular movie nights. Though theirs rarely included a meal. They called the Brownie dates. Hotch and Morgan both knew they were the main topic of conversation at such nights, but they had moved on.

After the impromptu team meeting, Vee realised that this was her home from now on. Not the place, the office, but the people.

* * *

**OK, so, not as long as chapter 1. But obviously, I don't know Vee as well as I know Hotch. I know Garcia and Morgan pretty well, so the next chapters should be longer.**

**By the way, baby was tiny to say he's full term. 5lbs4oz. He's healthy though. Baby Jayven.**


	3. Garcia

**Title: All Good Things…  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Even with the horror they face, there is still plenty of love in the BAU, the team take time focusing on the good in their lives and in the team  
Characters: Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, Freya, Devin, Veronica.**  
'**Ships: Votch + Morcia**

**So, erm… yeah… This chapter is Garcia's thoughts. Yeah. I know. This is all about thoughts. Remember that.  
**

**This is the first chapter of this fic I'm dedicating, and it's to **_**RoxieScallion **_**over on twitter. Haha don't stay up all night reading love, go to sleep!!!**

* * *

Garcia had two of her favourite people descend on her first thing that morning. Both had come down complaining that it was too quiet. She hated when the team had no case, no need for her services, because although her job was technical analyst for the BAU, when they were in Quantico she had to take requests from other departments, generally her busiest days were when the team weren't on a case. So while both Vee and Morgan sat around her doing paperwork, she was busy with the requests. Most she could refer straight to the standard tech team, but there were a few urgent or specialist items on her list that only she could do.

When Morgan had come in. A good half an hour after Vee, she had moved from the workspace immediately to Garcia's right, for the workbench further back in the office, Morgan had grinned and sat right next to her, which had pleased Garcia more than she cared to admit.

For 6 years she and Morgan had flirted, laughed and joked about the chemistry they had, but after a particularly rough case of a man who had been left by the woman he loved, they had spent more and more time together, before they realised that what they had something real between them. That all the flirting and innuendo over the years had been for real.

Vee had figured out they were together long before the rest of the team, though within a week it was known through the BAU, but outside their team everybody thought they were being their normal selves. There was even a rumour going around that Garcia's car was broken, which was why Morgan was bringing her in every day.

She had watched the growing relationship between Vee and Hotch closely. Vee was one of her best friends, and Hotch was a good friend, and had always been good to her. She had almost laughed out loud the first time she'd seen the "look" on his face when Vee had started on the team. Them getting together hadn't come as a huge surprise to her. Vee had clearly been as head over as Hotch had been. 4 months on and the two had a good bond. She loved her Brownie Dates with Vee as much as she enjoyed her nights in with Morgan. Whenever they could they'd involve the other girls in the team, but some brownie dates were private, for Vee and Garcia to blow off steam.

The rest of the team were her family too. Freya was the baby sister Garcia had never had. Reid was the nerdy cousin that you loved dearly, Rossi was the serious granddad, while Hotch was the equally serious Dad. JJ was the mom of the team, and Prentiss the mad aunt, Vee was the awesome sister, Devin was the cousin's girlfriend who you couldn't help but be a little jealous of, while Jack and Henry were the babies who everyone loved. All in all she loved her BAU family.

She was pondering her next move when Morgan said he'd got a message from JJ to go to the bullpen, he nudged Vee as the trio headed out. Vee walked ahead while Morgan took hold of her hand, she smiled as he gave it a gentle squeeze, about all the physical contact they had at work. She would occasionally sneak a kiss while they were out for lunch, but they kept it quiet. Strauss gave them a hard enough time as it was. The only reason Strauss wasn't harder on them was her fear of what technical marvels Garcia could do if she was.

When they arrived in the bullpen they could see everyone heading for JJ, a few looked like they'd been there a while, Garcia followed Morgan round to stand by Reid. She thought JJ's idea was a good one, she winked at Vee as they discussed movies, and by the time they'd decided what movie to watch, Rossi had volunteered his place to do it. The night was set for the next night, Garcia smiled as Morgan pulled her away from the group, he whispered something to her, causing her to laugh.

She was with family. That was good.

* * *

**So, another chapter, another chapter. I'll start thinking about posting these soon.**

**The title of this fic comes from the Star Trek: Next Gen finale, which was called "All Good Things" When I started writing it I couldn't help but think of that episode (I don't know why) and so I named the fic after it. **


	4. Morgan

**Title: All Good Things…**

**Author: BonesBird**

**Summary: Even with the horror they face, there is still plenty of love in the BAU, the team take time focusing on the good in their lives and in the team**

**Characters: Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, Freya, Devin, Veronica.**

'**Ships: Votch, Revin + Morcia**

**Morgan's chapter now. This may be short… coz although I know about Morgan, I can't really get in his head like I can with the others. But, I'll try anyway.**

* * *

Morgan had felt like a pity of self pity since he had left Garcia to make her way to her office. They had been a couple a little under a month, and he found himself missing her when she wasn't around. Cases were the worst, where he couldn't just pop down to her office and ask for a hug. The decision to go and do his paperwork in her office had been shared by Vee, who was quite clearly Garcia's best friend at the moment. They spent almost as much time together as he and Garcia did. He and Hotch had had a discussion on the jet after the last case about what their respective girlfriends spoke about on their "brownie dates". They'd been pretty sure it was them.

In the whole time he had known Garcia he had known they weren't just playing. He knew that their brevity with the chemistry was to protect themselves. It had taken a case that had made him think about losing her. About never seeing or speaking to her again, that had caused him to rethink the situation. A month earlier he had asked her on a date, and since they had been almost inseparable. He liked it that way.

The team was his family. His mom and sisters were still in Chicago, but he rarely saw them, and didn't speak to them as often as he probably should. He loved every member of the team. In the same sort of family way. The time he spent with them, outside of work, was normally full of fun. They had begun spending more and more time together as a team over the years, it had taken a long time for him to realise that it was because the were team-mates at first, then they were friends, now they were family.

He hated paperwork. It was why he was glad Hotch had taken back over. The only reaons he was happy to do it in Garcia's office was the calming influence of the tech-goddess. When he was getting frustrated she'd look at him and put a hand on his arm. Calming him enough to go on with it. He knew she was stressed herself. Whenever the team wasn't on a case she was slammed with consults. The entire bureau wanted Garcia on their team, and it was because she was incredible. Vee had also gravitated towards Garcia's office for this reason. Almost every member of the team had completed paperwork in this office. As far as he knew there was only Rossi who hadn't.

He got a text from JJ as he signed the last piece of paperwork, he told Vee and Garcia that they were wanted in the bullpen. He followed Vee out the door but waited for Garcia to come out before following her. He slipped his hand into hers as they walked side by side. He looked over and smiled and the look on her face.

JJ planned for a movie night, a team one. Rossi offered his place as the base, JJ offered to bring the movie, general consensus being that it was not allowed to be a chick flick. He smiled, at JJ as he agreed to go along. As the team dispersed he pulled Garcia with him, hoping to find just a few minutes alone.

With her.

* * *

**Yeah well… this is how I roll.**

**Please review. Reviews make me happy on my insides.**


	5. JJ

**Title: All Good Things…  
Author: BonesBird  
Summary: Even with the horror they face, there is still plenty of love in the BAU, the team take time focusing on the good in their lives and in the team  
Characters: Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, Freya, Devin, Veronica.**  
'**Ships: Votch, Revin + Morcia**

**I haven't written the movie night yet. I'm not sure if I will. I'm gonna try to get it out. I'm focussing on trying to get a fic written on the latest "Twiminal Minds" Case (if Paige will let me, not like I don't have my own ideas though) I'm gonna beg for reviews now. Coz reviews make my insidey bits happy.**

**JJ's chapter now.**

* * *

It was quiet in her office. No cases needing the teams presence had yet come across her desk. They had sent another team out to one yesterday, but nothing needing the teams presence had come since. She had sent the 12 profiles to the PD's who had requested them, and filled in forms as to why she had deemed a visit was not in the interests of the case. She had spent days hoping for a case. The team were getting restless with the endless paperwork. They all wanted to be out in the field, where they felt they would do the most good.

She was glad, in a lot of ways, they'd been able to stay home. She had had plenty of time to spend with Henry and Will in the current lull. She knew that when the lull was over they would have more work than ever. Whenever there was a lull they ended up having two or three back to back cases. She hoped it didn't happen that way.

She normally planned a team building day when they had a break for a few days. This time she hadn't, and she knew it was time to change that. She had an idea, she wondered how it would be taken. She thought the best people to scope out would be Prentiss and Reid. She was sure the idea would go down well, as it was what a lot planned on their nights off together.

The team were her extended family. Will and Henry were her immediate family, but her extended family included the whole team, they were all Henry's aunts and uncles. The newest members of the team were new members of the family. They were settling in well, especially Vee. Both Freya and Devin fit in well with most of the team, but Vee had fit in with everyone. She had been a member a couple of weeks longer than the others, which had meant she had had more time.

She spoke to Prentiss, Reid, Devin and Freya about her plan. Then she text the others to meet her in the bullpen. Hotch was the first there, while Vee, Garcia and Morgan arrived together.

For her it was still surprising, but pleasing, to know that two of her best friends had finally folded. Morgan and Garcia had been in love for as long as she'd known them. Both of them had had other partners, the most notable was Kevin. He'd been the one who stuck around longest too. Neither had come out and said they were a couple, but they worked with profilers. Even with the agreement to not profile each other, it was difficult to hide it. Little had changed between the two, but there was just enough change for the entire team to know. She didn't think anyone outside of the team knew. If they did she was sure they'd have been separated by now.

As they crowded around she outlined her plan. Everyone agreed, and she was pleasantly surprised when Rossi offered his place for the gathering. She smiled as she realised that she'd have a night with her family.

* * *

**Yeah shorter… I know… I didn't really know what to say as JJ.**

**Please review. Reviews make me happy on my insides.**


End file.
